In recent years, more and more agricultural tractors have been manufactured with cabs thereon for shielding the tractor operator from inclement weather. One of the major problems in this area of technology has been the one of safety in operation of the cab doors. On the one hand, there is a need for latches, handles and the like for opening and closing a door, which are easily operable, but which do not pose a safety hazard.
One problem with certain commercial door structures is that there is not sufficient structure provided to allow the operator to easily open or close the door, or to support himself while entering or exiting the cab. Inadequate support structure can accordingly, contribute to accidents of a type whereby the operator slips and falls onto or into something on or attached to the tractor.
A problem with certain cab structures which provide adequate structures for controlling the opening and closing of the door and a way for the operator to support himself when entering and exiting the cab is that these structures usually pose a hazard if the tractor should roll over or experience a similar motion. In such a case, these control handles, because of the way they project into the cab, can badly injure the tractor operator if he is thrown against these structures during such an accident.
Consequently, there is a need for door and handle structures which facilitate easy control of a door, even on windy days, facilitate entering and exiting the cab without an inordenant danger of slipping, and yet which do not pose safety hazards if a tractor operator is thrown from his tractor seat while operating the tractor.